Breaking the Rules
by Fadz
Summary: Kirigakure no Sato made it's view on bloodline users clear. They were savages. That's what Masumi believed whole heartedly. That is, before she met him.
1. Discovery

Breaking the Rules - Discovery

Breaking the Rules - Discovery

This idea has been killing me ever since I saw Kimmimaro on Naruto.

Title is for DeviantArt themes (link is on my profile) 50. Breaking the Rules. Now, enough ranting.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jun and Masumi belong to me.

Breaking the Rules - Discovery

'Jun',

'I'm sorry…?'

'You asked, "who the hell are you?!" My name is Jun.'

The girl stared at his face for a moment, noting the clear features making his identity apparent: red markings just below the eyes and nearing his hairline and the silky, white flow of hair.

She had spent most of her time in the deserted training ground for many years now and not once did she ever catch sight of **his** kind nearby.

Masumi clutched her kunai at her side, not allowing any sign of fear overcome her. She knew the rules that applied to kekkai gengkai users and remembered them well. _Have a weapon ready at your side and don't hesitate to strike. _Her kage's exact words which she tended to follow without question.

But this boy was…harmless. If what she was taught the day she attended the academy was true, she would've been nothing but a corpse at this very moment. Or at least **should** have.

'You can put away your weapon, I won't hurt you.' He assured. His tone was irritatingly mocking, with a smirk present in his voice. If she weren't in her present situation, she would have thought it was sexy.

She retracted the kunai hesitantly, blue eyes remained fixed on green ones. She recognized it was her queue to say something, or anything to escape the awkward situation at hand.

'You shouldn't be here, leave now while you still can.' Surprisingly, he remained in his position.

'Not until you tell me why I'm not dead yet. You should've killed me by now. You **are** a ninja aren't you?' A smirk crawled to his face which she found terribly annoying.

'Being a ninja doesn't make me reckless, much to your dismay. Now either you leave now or-

'One of us dies? Sorry. Not in the mood for a fight right now. Besides, it's not like you can **beat** me. Heh, I've been watching you, kunoichi. Here I am thinking kiri ninja actually possessed talent.'

Before he could blink, she was already charging towards him with anger in her eyes. Not that he didn't know it was coming. He'd observed from a distance how ninja reacted to insults and the outcome wasn't pleasant.

Kunai locked with bone as she threw a kick towards his stomach, which he dodged with ease. She spun around only to find sharpened bone pointing at her throat.

'Heh, too slow kunoichi.' He whispered to himself. Before she could lay a punch on him he managed to leap backwards and disappear into a puff of smoke.

The dark haired girl squinted her eyes, before looking around to find…Jun was it?

'Shit',

Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily, overwhelmed by her brief episode.

She deliberated for a moment her course of action. She could report the previous incident to ANBU who would track the Kaguya down and without demur, kill him. Although in doing so, they would've been curious why she didn't attempt to dispose of him immediately.

Either that or she could pretend their encounter never happened. She decided to stay on the safe side and chose the latter.

She hadn't thought that her first encounter with the Kaguya boy wouldn't be her last.

vvvvvvvvvvv

If there was one thing Hayashi Masumi hated the most, it was winter in Mizu no Kuni. She had crabbily trudged through the heavy snow with a scowl on her face before she arrived at the cabin she called home.

She had long forgotten the last time someone actually waited for her to return from missions or whatever it was that kept her from home. She had been living alone for a while now, and ever since the flee of Hoshigaki Kisame, things were hectic and she was needed on duty. She liked it that way, it kept her occupied. Staying at home reminded her how lonely she was, a feeling which she tried to ignore every now and then.

Just before she could slump on the worn out couch, a loud knock on the door disturbed the peace.

'Hello? Anybody home?'

'Go away Haku…' Masumi groaned, recognising the high, feminine voice she had gotten used to and anyone else would be at her door at this time of the evening.

'Masumi Chan! Zabuza San sent me to come and get you!'

_Bastard._

She didn't know what irritated her more: Zabuza thinking he can just sending his messenger to rock up at her house every so often, or him thinking that she gives a shit about anything he says. Of course, she didn't make her hatred for him obvious. Considering his history, that'd be the last thing she'd ever do.

There were downsides to being part of ANBU, and not being able to speak your mind was one of them.

'Masumi Chan!'

'Alright I'm coming!' She yelled, before lazily making her way towards the door.

This had better be good.

vvvvvvv

A tall, lean man groggily made his way to the rural compound he resided in. His green eyes had slowly adjusted to the dim, dark hallways. Very little light was shed in the Kaguya residence, something Jun still had difficulty getting used to.

Jun noticed a built, dark man leaning on his doorway. He smiled.

'Evening-

'Where were you?' The man questioned harshly. Judging by immediate reaction to his presence, he had been waiting there for a while. Jun's expression turned foul.

'I was out. You can't expect me to be cooped up in here forever,'

'Somebody could've seen you; you would've been killed,'

Jun's knuckles turned white, struggling to keep his mouth shut. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to argue. He regained his composure and fixed his gaze on his superior.

'I'm touched by your concern,' he replied flatly. 'But I assure you, the chances of getting killed by one of **them** are highly unlikely.'

The man shot a sharp glare at him, remaining in his position for a moment before taking off down the hallway, muttering something to himself.

'That'll be the last thing you'd be thinking, boy.'

vvvvvvvv

So…? How was it? I hope it's not too short. Please give me some feedback. If not, well that's probably a sign that no one's interested XD so I'll probably delete this piece of crap XD


	2. Reunion

-Is still figuring out the name of the chapter title-

_-Is still figuring out the name of the chapter title-_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Jun, Kado and Masumi belong to me._

* * *

'Come in Hayashi,'

Masumi didn't even get a chance to knock before Zabuza had called her in. She opened the door to find the ANBU leader facing towards the window at the far end of the room, his backside to her.

'Zabuza San,' she greeted, as she bowed, trying to disguise her foul expression.

'Hayashi, I don't intend on keeping you long, so I'll just get to the point. If you weren't aware, there have been claims of sightings of Kaguyas around the area…' Zabuza informed as he turned to face her.

Masumi's heart stopped. Could he have known? She was sure she was alone during the…incident. She gave him a questioning look, in attempt to mask tenseness.

'I'm aware. What about it?'

'I'm assigning you on a mission to investigate these sightings. Find out where they're hiding, question anyone who looks suspicious and report back to me, and not anyone else. Is that clear?' He ordered with an imperative tone in his voice.

'I'll do my best,' Masumi replied with unease, sensing the urgency in his voice.

Zabuza nodded, before turning back to the window. ''Your dismissed,'

She bowed and walked towards the door, but stopped midway.

'Just out of curiosity Zabuza San, why the sudden secrecy?'

A silence. 'The village is under a lot of stress lately, there's no need to build anymore pressure. We'll just keep it between us for now,'

She nodded acceptingly, and quickly exited the room.

If Masumi had seen the look on his face, she would've seen the look of deception in his eyes.

* * *

Her mission was simple, _Find out where they're hiding, question anyone who looks suspicious._

It was easier said than done.

After three days of scouring the surroundings, Masumi was tired, restless and frustrated, and not a single hair of a kaguya was found. Interrogating nearby civilians didn't go any better. But she was determined and refused to report back empty handed.

She had been resting under a shady tree for a while and felt the need to get back to work.

As soon as she got up, a loud rustle in the leaves above indicated a presence. The sky was as dead as grey, so it couldn't have been the wind, hardly any furry friends would be active at this time of the year so it only meant one thing.

'Whose there?' the black-haired kunoichi demanded sharply, pointing a set of senbon at the presumed spy.

The being took a step forward towards the trunk in her line of sight. She squinted her eyes to make out the face, eyes widening when she eventually recognized those green eyes.

'You…'

'Hi.' Jun greeted before landing his feet on the ground to face her.

_Ugh! That smirk…_

She didn't know why, but her arm had lowered the senbon without thought. And then it hit her.

_Find out where they're hiding, ques__tion anyone who looks suspicious._

The boy raised an eyebrow skeptically at her. A fake yet believable smirk crept to her face, recognizing her queue to speak.

'It's Jun right? I'm Masumi, Hayashi Masumi,'

Jun's face lit up, 'heh, Masumi huh? It suits you…'

* * *

'Tracker nin eh? Impressive…' Jun remarked notably.

The girl's tone turned flat. 'Yeah well, with status comes responsibility. Something I've yet to be accustomed to,'

Jun had sat down with the Mist kunoichi and somehow struck up a conversation, which was something very rare Jun would stumble upon, hence his speechlessness every now and then. Being fenced in for nearly his whole life didn't provide much socialization. One thing his clan dismissed entirely.

'I never thought you to be the lazy type,'

Masumi cocked her head to the side, thoughtfully. 'It's not that I'm lazy, It's just…it frustrates me how the higher I go up the ranks, there's always someone calling the shots…your shots…'

There was a moment of silence before Masumi noticed the protruding bone flicking in and out of Jun's sleeve. She stared at it for a while, in interest, catching the Kaguya's attention.

'Pretty cool, huh?' He said, snapping her out of her trance.

She reached out her hand slightly, 'May I…?'

'Sure,' He reached out his wrist towards her without hesitation. She traced the hard surface of the bone, interested.

She was in awe, of course, but there was something that bothered her. She didn't know whether to ask him now or later. She only just met this stranger and had no need to pry.

She stared at the grass, deep in thought. 'Something wrong, kunoichi?

She looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. She thought giving her name would be of some use to him.

'I just don't see how…' She paused. A recognizable hawk cry reached her ears, before its source flew above her, indicating a certain someone needed her to be somewhere.

'I'm sorry Jun, I-'

'I know. It's Okay. When will I see you again, Masumi Chan?' He asked as he stretched out his hand politely.

She smiled, accepting the handshake. 'How's tomorrow night?'

His face fell, before nodding hesitatingly. 'Tomorrow night it is then,'

With that, she ran off towards the village, looking back at the man she had come to know. She overcame the tinge of guilt in her heart and fled from the training grounds.

* * *

The 18 year old came to a halt at the presumed meeting place. She blinked confusingly, as she assumed the ANBU captain to be present. Something shuffled behind the bushes. Certain of who was there, Masumi sighed in relief.

'Sorry I'm late,' Zabuza apologized, as he came forward away from the bushes towards her.

'You called…?' she said, folding her arms.

He stood a fair distance from her, trying to ignore her noticeable characteristics. He quickly lowered his gaze before remembering the reason he was there in the first place.

'Yes…about that mission…'

Masumi tensed, not liking where this was going.

'It's been three days; I assume you've found something…?' He asked, sounding more of a statement than a question.

It was hard enough explaining her failure to complete the mission, or at least most of it, without a tall, built man looking down at her despite her own tall stature.

Without thinking, she felt her mouth move, words coming out. 'I've got a lead…Zabuza San,' she blurted, avoiding eye contact.

He raised a thin eyebrow, eyeing her curiously.

'Really?'

She smirked. 'You sound surprised, you should have a little more faith in me, captain,'

Zabuza frowned, 'I don't underestimate your capability, Hayashi San. Trust, however, can be questionable,'

'You have nothing to worry about, your **trust **is in the right hands,' she reassured a little too quickly. He turned around, ready to leave.

'I hope so…Masumi Chan,' he smirked, looking over his shoulder before fleeing the scene.

Already accustomed to the nickname, she rolled her eyes before leaving herself.

* * *

'No, not yet,'

'We all due respect, Kado Sama, But we cannot understand why you insist on delaying our rebellion,'

The one named Kado looked away in deliberation, weighing his options. He looked back up at his fellow kin, who waited for a response.

He sighed, 'We need more time. We're not ready yet,'

The built, dark man curled his fist in desperation. The clan had waited for years for the day they would revolt against the village. Mizukage had **almost** wiped out the Kaguyas. The survivors were in hiding, segregating themselves from the rest of the village. Although successful in doing so, Kado still felt the need to wait a little longer.

'Your son, Kado Sama. Jun if I'm correct?' asked the other man, snapping him out of his deep thought.

'What about him?'

'A fine boy. He has exceeded in strength than we ever did when we were his age,' the other occupants in the room nodded in agreement.

Kado frowned. _They don't even know the half of it…_

'So? What's your point?'

'What I'm trying to say is we have raised a strong group of warriors, I don't doubt them for a second,'

'And those bastards are too busy right now to be worrying about uprisings. I heard one of their strongest ninja has fled the village not a while ago,' another man pointed out.

Kado sighed, he was never this indecisive. Their clan leaders had followed him unquestionably. That is, up until now.

'A few more weeks, Kado. That's all we're determined to give you.'

The man looked around the room, realizing the majority opposing him. He nodded in defeat, watching the other several occupants leave the room.

* * *

_Phew! That took longer than I thought! Hope anyone wasn't disappointed; I'm going at a very small pace here so deal with it! XD_


	3. Conflict

Jun had been lying on his bedroll restlessly with his hands behind his head, and in need of some form of distraction

-dies-

I've just been reading the latest chapter of Naruto. It killed me, seriously. XD Ok I'll shut up now.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

vvvvvvv

Jun had been lying on his bedroll restlessly with his hands behind his head, and in need of some form of distraction. **Any **form of distraction. The bedroom he was given was a relatively small space, only occupied by a bedroll, a small wardrobe and a lantern and boredom was inevitable.

He assumed that was the reason why being outdoors was such a relief for him; it allowed him to escape his duties, the damned ambitions of his clan and the dark atmosphere constantly surrounding him. He smiled.

And of course, he knew,** she** would always be there. He hoped he would be able to sneak out to meet her tomorrow night, knowing that a certain dark haired old man would be keeping an extra eye out for him.

He had watched Masumi train and tire herself endlessly day after day, unbeknownst to the girl. As much as he wanted to test her himself, he never moved, just observed.

He didn't know if it was the way she flushed when complimented, or if it was the way he'd sometimes catch himself lost in those deep, blue eyes but there was something about the girl that made him smile.

He stared at the cracks in the ceiling, being the only source of natural light in the room. He felt his eyes slowly close. If only, just for a day, he could-

'Jun,'

Kado stood at the doorway, with a surprisingly calm tone in his voice.

'Yes senpai?' The boy sighed in a dull tone, avoiding his eyes.

He had long abandoned referring to him as 'Father' as he did when he was a child. He was taught to refer to him as his leader and superior, nothing more, nothing less. This was to prevent any form of attachment or affection between any clan members. Those things were useless.

Besides, it's not like it bothered him, Kado would've sucked as a father anyway.

He strode inside, not seeing the need for an invitation. 'I just thought you should know that…that we only have a few weeks, and it'll be time…,' there was nervousness in his voice, despite his attempt to hide it.

Jun was still staring at the ceiling for a moment before he spoke. 'A few weeks huh? Is it for sure? Or are you just going to make us wait even longer?'

'I didn't know you were so keen,'

Jun grimaced. 'I'm not. I just want it to be over and done with,' He sat up, facing him. 'heh, at least those prisoners you've locked up have a better place to be-

'Quiet! There's a reason they're there and you know it,' Kado's voice turned into a harsh whisper, cautious of the others that could be lurking around the corner.

Jun eyed him suspiciously, sensing of what could've been fear. Something his people couldn't afford right now. Jun had seen it in his eyes before, plenty of times. But never really knew what caused it.

Death maybe?

The old man turned and headed for the door. 'You know you've made quite an impression on the leaders, your strong, smart. Hmph. They don't know the half of it, if they did, you'd be dead by now,'

He snickered. 'I'm an open minded young man, what do they expect?'

'Subservience. Subservience to your clan, them and me,'

Kado looked over his shoulder, tired of having the same argument, over and over again.

Jun's eyes followed him as he closed the door before deciding to get some rest.

vvvvvvv

'_Masumi huh? It suits you…'_

Masumi couldn't help but smirk. She'd only known the Kaguya boy for a few hours and she was already floating on cloud nine.

During their conversation, she had realized he was a nail-biter, whilst cringing at the gnawed fingernails, the fact that his hair didn't appear to retain **any** freedom at all, and the way his eyes would reflect a nice shade of teal.

Oblivious to how she came to notice those things in the first place, she enjoyed the idea of their meetings, curious to see what else she would observe. She paused.

No, her mission was her first priority. She couldn't let a mere, meaningless attraction interfere with her actions. He was a tool, allowing her to find the root to one of the most dreaded clan in their country's history and she wasn't about to give up and come back to Zabuza without results, she thought, already hating the thought of him babbling about how useless she was.

Besides, she might earn herself some recognition for once.

_But still…_

The kunoichi's attention was diverted to the small, delicate boy who decided to take a splash in the nearly-frozen lake and die of frostbite, rather than stay near the fire she had built earlier.

She didn't know when it started; Haku's presence was becoming a norm. The girl thought it was a nuisance at first, but the more he kept appearing, the less bothered she was in trying to get rid of him.

The idea was trivial to her, that is, the concept of having visitors. Nobody really ever came by, which she preferred. It confused the kunoichi why anybody would want to enjoy her company. She didn't exactly find anything appealing about herself. If she did, her skills in battle would be the first thing that came to mind.

And it was unsettling to think that of a ninja her status, her duties were reduced to a babysitting job.

As much as she would've wanted the annoying pest dead and forgotten, she thought it was best to bring him home alive than break the news to a furious Zabuza.

She sighed, hm… maybe next time.

'Oi! Haku! You're going to freeze…?' She raised an eyebrow.

Interestingly enough, the boy seemed rather oblivious to the harsh conditions surrounding him, and seemed…content. She shrugged, assuming Haku was simply adjusted to Mizu no Kuni's heavy snow and chill. He caught sight of her, waving, and inviting her into the water.

Her expression turned flat, 'No.' She replied dryly. She was in no mood to expose herself in broad daylight, alert of anyone else that might be watching. The boy's face fell, hoping for some company.

Despite his responsibility and usefulness to Zabuza in battle, attention was something difficult to obtain. Of course he was grateful, but after so many years of love and care from his parents, the lack of affection was something he hasn't quite got used to. He shook his head, reminding himself how futile those things were, as his sensei constantly reminded him.

The boy's eyes widened, 'Masumi Chan! Where are you going?' He yelled after her as she attempted to escape.

'I'm needed on duty, and I suggest you get yourself home, **away** from me,'

Haku stuttered, thinking of a valid excuse, 'But… but my clothes are wet…and it's cold,'

_Well you didn't seem to be complaining earlier…_

He pulled a miserable face, trying to gain her sympathy.

Masumi groaned restlessly, before sighing in defeat. 'Let's go then, I might have something I've grown out of in the last decade,'

Despite her constant harsh nature, there was a small ounce of generosity that came forward and it comforted him to think that he, out of all people, had caused it.

The boy's face lit up at the fact that he was, for once, being invited into her house.

It was small and simple, but met her needs well. They made their way inside, Masumi warning Haku not to touch anything. He cringed on the inside, not particularly seeing anything that was worth touching.

'Wait here,'

She exited the room and entered her own, making sure she closed it and leaving a curious Haku to explore her home.

Simple indeed.

The lack of usual photo frames on the shelves reinforced the lifeless atmosphere and the dusty tables showed a lack of abandonment of household hygiene. He supposed the house said a lot about the person who lived in it: plain, careless and **lonely**, a feeling he was once well acquainted with. That was probably the reason for her demeaning attitude towards other people, specifically himself. Maybe she had family? Any friends, perhaps? The boy's face fell, empathetic of her state of seclusion.

'This'll probably fit,'

Masumi came out with a worn out, neglected shirt and pants. Obviously the girl was hopeless in the wardrobe department. He took it gratefully, (or at least he looked grateful) and waited for her to turn her back to him. She raised an eyebrow before heaving a sigh, realizing what he meant.

'You're kidding…can't you do it somewhere else?'

He could only smile weakly, showing a look of plead. 'I'll be quick, I promise,'

She turned around, ignoring the shuffle of fabric behind her, wearing an expression reading impatience.

'Finished,' said a newly dressed Haku.

'Good, now scoot, and don't bother coming back to return those,' she hurried, egging him towards the door.

She shut the door behind him, finally relieved of the burden and could resume her day's work.

Vvvvvvv

Yeah XD that's Haku being a nuisance. I OOC'ed him didn't I? And like, I figured Haku would be less affected by really cold weather because of his abilities. Like an adaptation thing. And like, he didn't seem to be affected by the snow and ice in the series. So yeah xD

Oh and please leave a review! I really want feedback to improve and stuff. Don't neglect the 'submit review' link! xD

And if anyone's interested, I have drawings of my OCs on my DeviantArt account. There's a link on my profile.


	4. Invincibility

One more day. That's all she needs.

Zabuza was already becoming restless, and to be honest so was she. Masumi had tried to avoid him at work, but that could only last for so long. Her deadline was already up and the past few days she spent lingering in the woods looking for that familiar face. It never came.

Masumi would have given up by now, but she kept on. It seemed there was something **else** that fixated her goal. And it had nothing to do with the mission. If so, there was no way in hell she would admit it to herself.

Maybe it was the snow? Perhaps the blizzards had kept him indoors. Which was probably why a certain dark haired boy rarely showed his face around the area anymore. The flu maybe? The questions were endless.

Or maybe he knew why she really agreed to meet him? She thought back to their last conversation and tried to think of any hints or flaws in her replies. She thought she had done well in concealing them, until now that is. No. Absolutely not. The boy obviously had no idea, and Masumi dismissed the alternative entirely.

She had this mission under control, she would wait until the snow has melted and everything would go as planned. The girl didn't know how long that time will come, but this she knew: She was in no way going to fail this mission.

Masumi followed the usual route back home, regretting not bringing her coat with her. She paused. Someone was inside. She retracted her weapon, making her movements as stealthy as possible. It wasn't Haku, and she doesn't remember inviting anyone over (not that there was anyone to invite) which leaves only one person.

'Mangetsu?' She quirked an eye brow as a sign of disbelief after swinging the door open.

'You've stopped answering my letters.' The man stated blatantly. He had been a distant memory of the past, one that she thought she had forgotten. Blue hair, unwavering, blank eyes.

'It's only been a week,'

'You used to write everyday. Is something wrong?' He asked, his face expressing deep concern.

The man was…odd. A cold, harsh, killer one moment and a cheerful, sarcastic young man the next. The kunoichi only ever saw the former on the battlefield. Outside it, he was a completely different person. As much as she hated to admit it, she preferred **that **counterpart over the other.

'It's just work...'

'Care to specify?' He made himself comfortable on her couch.

'I'm not allowed to say, but I'll tell you anyway because I don't even think your going to care'.

She was right. He didn't give a damn. He didn't give a damn about anything. And somehow that got himself a place in the shinobigatana. He wanted to escape the madness, and so moved further away from the village, residing in a house near the outskirts of Mizu no Kuni. Only one thing ever made him return.

He laughed, 'You know me too well Masumi-chan!'

'I suppose ten years of acquaintance would account for that,' She pointed out.

'But seriously...?'

'Okay...there's this guy...' He cut her off.

'Yeah you're right I don't give a damn.' He got up, preparing to leave.

'Oh sit down! It's not what you think!' the kunoichi snarled.

'Then...?' He stood, waiting for a reply. It was unusual for their conversations to involve relationships. Masumi still felt the need to remain stoic about those certain things. It just felt...weird. Especially for him.

She took a seat and sighed. She told him everything. Like a story. Every little piece of incriminating detail she had to offer. For a second, his emotionless expression sparked into a sudden spark of interest, much to her surprise.

' I never saw him ever since.'

'And?'

'What?'

'What are you going to do now?'

'I'm going to keep looking for him of course. There's no way I'm going to let this opportunity slip through my fingers.' Failure was definitely not an option.

'But why? Couldn't Zabuza-san take over after your deadline? I must say he's being very selfish.' In all honesty, he hated the man. He hated how he believed that the world could solve its problems by killing one another, and he hated his inability to simply use words and not fists. And how the demon denies his own right to free love and friendship, the very essence of humanness. And Mangetsu is the only one in their corrupted village to truly understand the significance of so called 'unnecessary things'.

'Because he's busy.' Masumi knew this wasn't the case. **She **was the one that asked for an extension, if she failed, then Zabuza would have easily asked some other ninja. But he didn't. Because she wouldn't let him.

'You and I both know that's not true. You and I both know the guy has nothing better to do with his time other than sharpening that sword of his.' He smirked. she was an open book, and he saw all the fine prints in between the lines. She didn't even need to say anything. Mangetsu knew the very reason behind this whole conspiracy. Masumi was tough, and strong willed, a characteristic that differed her from other kunoichi. And knowing that was enough for him to come to a conclusion.

He looked her in the eye, leaning closer. 'You don't need to prove yourself to anyone Masumi-chan.' She broke the gaze, hating him for doing that...thing again. The eyes were certainly the windows to the soul, and hers was as transparent as ever.

'Stop that, this is why I never invite you over.' She got up, her back facing him and refusing to make eye contact.

'Because I know you better than you know yourself?' he said blatantly.

'Because you **think** you know! And of course I need to prove myself! I'm the best goddamn ninja in the country and they don't even realise it!' That's it. She couldn't take this anymore. He had to leave, she didn't want him to see her in this state. He remained in his position, those damn blue eyes unwavering their gaze. 'Get out.'

She could hear his movements as the door swung open letting a strong, cold breeze flow into the house. She wanted to cry, not because she suddenly had little hope in her mission, or how stupid she made herself look by asking for an extension, but because Mangetsu Hozuki was right. She didn't know herself as much as he did. She didn't know herself at all.

And that was one mission she failed to complete.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hours passed, and Masumi hadn't left her room after the incident. She didn't want to leave. But she did anyway because she was thirsty.

She entered the living room, scanning the area. A small, white thing on the door caught her eye. It was a note. _I hear there's a blizzard tonight, keep yourself warm and drink plenty of fluids. Trust me, it helps._ What an ass. How the man could argue with her over and over and still have the nerve to care about her health was beyond her. And of course he **knew **that she was sceptic about health warnings and that despite his advice she'd still try to conquer the laws of nature. Well, that's too bad. Because tonight, she's going to wear a nice, warm coat to bed and drink plenty of hot chocolate. How's that for predictable.

The door swung open, banging into her head. 'Shit!'

'I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!' The boy had his hands over his mouth, shocked at what he had done.

'I would kill you right now if I wasn't in a crappy mood today', She mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. 'What do you want Haku?'

'I wanted to return your clothes'. He held them out, and she threw them on the couch. 'I guess I'll go now,'

'Wait. It's pretty cold out there. why don't you stay here for a bit.' Masumi was in a genorus mood all of a sudden. She's going to regret this later.

'Hey thanks! You won't even know I'm here, I promise!'

Now that's sorted, a good night's rest was all she needed. The girl slumped on her bed, craving for sleep. She dozed off in a matter of minutes. Her slumber however, was interrupted by a strange feeling on her forehead. Masumi opened her eyes. 'Haku?'

'Your head started bleeding. so I put some ice on it and a-

'Ugh. I'll be fine. Look, the snow's cleared up. I think you should go home now.'

The boy thanked her on the way out, and she shut the door.

She washed her face in the sink and looked in the mirror to see her red, swollen eyes. She really needed to stop acting like Haku. She was a jonin now and should start acting like it. None of this childish behaviour . It's pathetic. From now on, the next time someone asks her to do something, her reply would be a simple 'no'.

__________________________________________________________________________________

'Hayashi-san , fetch those files for me at the front desk,'

Screw it. There was no way in hell she was going to say no to the bastard. He looks like he could tear her head off any minute now. _Oh well, let live and let die is what I say. _

'No.'

Zabuza looked up from his papers, surprised at the response. She stood at the door, meeting his eye.

'Why not?'

'Because...I said so.'

Good Lord woman, shut up.

'Fine. I'll get it myself.' He got up and walked passed her, she remained still, but inside she was going mad.

Hurrah! Victory is mine! Yeah, that's right, walk away you loser.

He turned around to face her from a distance, 'Oh, and there's a band aid on your forehead.' She could hear him laugh as he made his way downstairs. She left it there. It looks good on her anyway.

And for the first time, Masumi Hayashi felt invincible. Even if it was just for a second. From now on she would do things on her own terms, no matter the consequences. She had yet to realise it, but This was just the beginning of a huge transformation.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
